I'll Burn The Heart Out Of You
by Under This Rain
Summary: " 'Je sais que tu as envie.Je sais que tu me veux.'susurra Jim a son oreille avant de lui mordiller le lobe.Ce geste lui fit perdre toute volonté. Il laisse le désir et surtout la haine l'envahir, répondant a chaque morsure, a chaque griffure, a chaque baiser. La chemise du détective glissa au sol, très vite rejoint par sa semblable. Jamais le détective n'avait ressentit ça."
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour bonjour! Voila mon premier Os sur Sherlock :) je m'excuse d'avance pour la tournure sado-maso qu'il prend, c'pas dans mes habitudes (quoi que denierement… je devrai peut être aller consulter…) breeeef enjoy :D

Part 1

_ Il arriva sur le toit, la chansons 'stayin' alive'' des bee gees résonnait dans l'air. Sherlock sourit, cela lui rappelait leur 'première' rencontre.

" stain' Alive. Ennuyeux, n'est ce pas? Juste…rester."

_ Sherlock ne dit rien, se contenta de faire trois pas pour se rapprocher de son ennemi.

"Voila, on y est. C'est l'étape finale du jeu, Sherlock. C'est dommage. Je vais devoir retourner jouer avec le commun des mortel, après toi. Ils sont tellement…ennuyeux. Mais je t'ai battu. C'est le prix a payer, non? Finalement, tu n'es peut être pas si extraordinaire."

_ Sherlock continua son silence. Il trouvait ca plutôt amusant, de regarder cet homme s'enfoncer dans son délire.

" Je suis heureux que tu ai choisis un immeuble si haut. Ce sera encore mieux, pour la fin de mon plan: ta mort. Et tu sais le meilleur? C'est que je n'aurai même pas besoin de te tuer moi même. Tu le fera tout seul, devant mes yeux. C'est jouissif, n'est ce pas?

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je sauterai de mon propre chef?

- Oh. Tu veux une petite motivation? Si tu ne saute pas, tous tes amis vont mourir.- - - John?

- Tous.

- Mrs Hudson?

- Tous.

- Lestrade?

- Toujours pas envie de sauter, Sherlock ? Mais avant le dernier act, j'ai un petit plan pour nous.

- 'Nous' ?

- Oui, Nous."

_Moriarty se rapprocha du détective, collant presque leurs corps. Sherlock ne bougea pas. Le criminel rapprocha alors ses lèvres de l'oreille du brun et chuchota, doucement, presque vicieusement:

" A ce qu'on dit, tu n'est pas trop branché sexe. Ton petit docteur doit s'ennuyer avec toi. Pauuuvre petit garçon. Je veux te faire connaitre autre chose que ton animal de compagnie.

- Je t'interdis de me toucher.

- Ce n'est pas a toi de me dire quoi faire. Rappel toi qui a les cartes en mains. Il y a des snipers pointé sur eux, ne l'oublies pas. Toujours pas partant?

- Tu me dégoûte.

- Si peu."

_ Sherlock grimaça en sentant la langue de sa nemesis dans son cou.

" Tu ne trouve pas ca excitant? Ce serai comme baiser son double- par ce qu'après tout, on est pareils, exactement pareils- comme se baiser soi-même, mais en mieux. Par ce que je suis toi. Ou plutôt…Tu es moi. Tu ne trouve pas ca intéressant?

- T'es complètement malade!

- C'est maintenant que tu t'en rend compte?"

_ Moroarty laissa un blanc et commença a tourner autour du détective, il l'effleura de temps a autre, et tout en continuant son manège, il reprit.

" Tu imagine, si tu avais choisi le bon camp? Si on s'était rencontré plutôt tôt? Tout ce que nos deux esprits brillants auraient pu faire, construire? On aurait eu le monde entre nos mains."

_ Le criminel souffla lentement dans le cou de son ennemi avant de passer sa langue sur sa bouche. Sherlock regretta de se sentir excité par ce geste. Surtout venant de Moriarty. Ce dernier dût le sentir car il se rapprocha un peu plus pour lui mordre violemment les lèvres. Les morsures se transformèrent en baisers, brutaux. L'excitation montait en Sherlock. Il se maudissait pour ça. Pour ne pas avoir les même réaction avec John, aussi. Moriarty savait exactement ce que le détective voulait. Ils étaient les mêmes après tout. Ses mains se glissèrent sous la chemise du brun, griffant chaque centimètre de peau. Le détective consultant se fit force un moment pour se reprendre et pour ne pas se laisser emporté par l'envie et le désir.

" Oh, aller, Sherlock. Je sais que tu as envie. Je sais que tu me veux." susurra Jim a son oreille avant de lui mordiller le lobe.

_ Ce geste lui fit perdre toute volonté. Il laisse le désir et surtout la haine l'envahir, répondant a chaque morsure, a chaque griffure, a chaque baiser. La chemise du détective glissa au sol, très vite rejoint par sa semblable. Jamais le détective n'avait ressentit ça. Même avec John. Son cerveau lui ordonna d'arrêter mais son corps prenait le dessus. Il ne put retenir un cri lorsque le criminel glissa sa main dans son caleçon, effleurant son sexe, déjà tendu. Il tortura un moment Sherlock, jouant a simplement le frôler, le rendant fou. Alors, il prit le dessus. Il enleva brusquement les autres vêtements de son ennemi et le força a se mettre a genoux. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rire face a l'empressement et surtout a l'effet qu'il produisait sur le brun.

" Prend moi dans ta bouche. ordonna-t-il, les yeux assombris par le désir.

- C'est qu'on deviens autoritaire, Mr Holmes.

- Ta gueule."

_Moriarty se retint de faire un commentaire sur le langage inhabituel de son vis a vis et s'exécuta. Il joua avec, a l'aide de sa langue, le mordillant par endroit. Des grognements s'échappèrent de la bouche de Sherlock. Tout était trop bon, trop intense pour lui. Alors qu'il était au bord de l'explosion, Moriarty se releva, laissant le détective frustré au possible. Voyant son regard, le criminel sourit intérieurement. Il aurai fait un 'méchant' d'enfer!

" Ne me tue pas, je compte bien m'occuper de toi jusqu'au bout"

_ Sur ces mots, il retourna le brun, le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et, sans même le prévenir, enfonça deux doigts en lui. Le détective ne put retenir un cri, mélange de surprise, de douleur, et de plaisir. il attendit que son vis a vis se détende puis commença a bouger en lui. Quand il retira ses doigts c'est cette fois un cri de frustration qui franchis les lèvres de Sherlock.

" T'as décidé de me tuer de frustration?"

_ Pour toute réponse, Moriarty s'enfonça en lui, le faisant crier de nouveau. Il était si étroit, si chaud, c'était un délice pour lui. Chaque coup de reins leur faisait voir des étoiles, les rapprochant toujours plus de l'orgasme. Plus le plaisir augmentait, plus les doigts griffaient, plus les lèvres mordaient, plus les corps se tendaient, brulant sous le désir et la violence. Aucune sensation n'était aussi délectable. Enfin, Sherlock arriva a la libération, Moriarty donna encore quelques coups de reins, puis se répandit en lui.

" Je ne te savais pas comme ça, Sherlock. dit calmement Moriarty en se rhabillant.

- Aucun commentaire. J'ai perdu le contrôle, c'est tout; ce n'était pas moi.

- Qui aurai cru que le grand Sherlcok Holmes, celui que l'on surnommait, il n'y a pas si longtemps, 'le puceau', était en fait une vrai petite pute?

- Tais toi, Moriatry

- Au point ou on en est..Tu peux m'appeler Jim."

_ Ils finirent de se rhabiller en silence, et ce fut, une fois de plus Morarty qui le brisa.

"J'aurai adoré faire de toi ma pute personnelle. C'est dommage que je doive te tuer.

- Tu t'ennuirai trop sans moi. Alors, je vais te faire une faveur. Pour ton bien, je ne sauterai pas. Tu dois bien avoir un code, quelque chose pour arrêter tes tueurs. Si je t'ai, je n'ai pas besoin de sauter.

- On aurai pu faire de grandes choses ensemble tu sais. Dommage que tu soit du coté des anges.

- Je suis peut être du coté des anges mais ne t'imagine pas une seule seconde que je suis un des leurs."

_ Sherlock s'approcha de Moriarty et l'embrassa violement, le mordant jusqu'au sang.

" En fait tu es comme moi. Tu n'es pas ordinaire. Tu es moi."

_ Il embrassa a son tour le détective, moins brutalement. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui tirer les cheveux et de lui lacérer le dos, faisant gémir Sherlock. Pourquoi diable réagissait il comme ca? Il n'avait jamais été attiré par le sexe, même avec John, et là, il en redemandait presque. Que lui arrivait il.? Avec son pire ennemi en plus. C'etait la première fois de sa vie qu'il perdait ainsi le contrôle. Moriarty s'éloigna un peu de lui, se contentant de garder sa main dans la sienne, un sourire vicieux sur le visage.

"Et bien, Bonne chance avec ca!"

_ Moriarty sortit une arme de sa poche, ouvrit la bouche et tira une balle. Il s'écroula directement au sol. Sherlock resta quelque secondes, choqué, puis se dirigea vers le bord du toit. C'était la seule solution. Il ne voulais pas que ses amis - son amant- ne meurent. Il vit John arriver en courant en bas de l'hôpital. Il l'appela, lui fit voir où il se trouvait. John sembla vite comprendre.

" Tout cela était vrai, John. J'ai inventé Moriarty. Je suis un imposteur" Son ton était grave, il fallait a tout prix que John le croit.

- Non, je ne te crois pas. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. je…je t'aime. sherlock, ne me fait pas ça, s'il te plait. "

_ Il réfléchit au derniers mots du médecin. Il l'aimait. ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui disais mais cette fois lui paraissait plus étrange. Lui ne lui avait jamais répondu a ces mots. Jamais. Cela lui était impossible. Il n'avait jamais trouvé pourquoi. Jusqu'à maintenant. Il ne l'aimait pas. il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il le savait déjà. Mais là, grâce en quelque sorte a Moriarty, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'éprouvait rien. Rien. Ni de l'amitié, ni quelques autres sentiments si ce n'est de la pitié. mais il ne pouvait quand même pas le laisser se faire tuer.

"Au revoir, John."

_ Il lâcha son téléphone et sauta. John accouru vers Sherlock, criant, désespéré. Il s'approcha. Une kyrielle de 'non' sortait de sa bouche, intimant a Sherlock de revenir. Désespérément. Le voir, là, étendu sur le bitume,baignânt dans son propre sang, c'en était trop pour lui. L'homme qu'il aimait était mort .Aucune douleur n'était comparable. Il n'arrivait même pas à le concevoir, a prendre conscience de ce fait. première phase: le déni


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2:

_ Il vit John courir vers lui alors qu'il tombait. Le béton lui brisa quelques cote et aussi un peu la tête. Rien de bien gave. Il savait comment tomber sans mourir. Des infirmières - Et John- se précipitèrent sur lui. Il ralentit son rythme cardiaque, feignant sa mort. Et vu la réaction de John, il y arrivait bien. On le posa sur un brancard et on l'emmena a l'intérieur. pratique de sauter du toi de l'hôpital, on était déjà sur place. Il entendit Molly prendre le relu auprès des médecins. Elle l'emmena dans une pièce vide et prit soin de fermer la porte a clé derrière elle.

"Merci. Merci pour tout.

- De rien. Mais…Pourquoi?

- Je ne peux pas répondre a cette question.

- Bougez pas, je vais vous examiner. Vous êtes quand même amoché."

_Elle lui fit passer un scanner, l'examina, s'assurant que tout aller bien. Elle lui banda la tête après avoir fait quelques points de sutures. Contrairement a ce qu'il avait pensé, ses cotes n'étaient pas cassés, mais fêlés. Il remercia encore Molly puis partit. Il s'avait où se cacher. Il resta dans sa planque pendant trois jours. Il ne sortit que pour son enterrement, observant ses trois seuls amis pleurer sa mort. John resta un peu plus longtemps que le autres. Il parla a la pierre tombale, Priant Sherlock de revenir. Il sourit a ce discours. Il ne regretterait sans doute pas de ne plus avoir de contact avec John. Sa mort était également une manière de rompre avec se semblant de relation, cette comédie. John partit. Sherlock resta dans l'ombre des bois. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait a quitter les lieux, il vit une ombre sur sa tombe. Il savait que Moriarty n'était pas mort. Il le savait depuis le début, le suicide n'était pas son genre, ce n'était pas pour lui, trop ordinaire. Il écoutât ce que disait le criminel.

"Idiot. alors, c'était vraiment ta fin. Je ne m'attendait pas a ça de ta part. On se reverra en enfers, Sherlock. d'ici là, tu me manquera. ne prend pas ça comme un compliment. Tout va être si…ennuyeux maintenant. Avec qui vais-je jouer?

- Moi?

- Sherlock. J'y ai presque cru. tu aurai fait un beau cadavre a disséquer.

- Toi aussi, je pense. Le jeu continu?

- Oh que oui."

_ Jim embrassa Sherlock avant de partir tranquillement , laissant le détective seul avec sa tombe.

_"Faut qu'on parle. SH"_

_ Moriarty sourit en regardant l'écran de son téléphone. sherlock avait changé, depuis ce jour, sur le toi de saint bat. Il avait changé, et pas forcement en bien. quelque chose en lui c'était brisé, laissant toute sa haine, sa violence et aussi un peu sa perversité se déverser en lui. le criminel était fière de lui. Car après tout, c'était un peu grâce a lui. Il répondit au texto du détective lui indiquant lieu, heure et date du rendez vous. Jim était aux anges. Il s'amusait tellement avec son jouet.

_Le lendemain, c'est avec un impatience a peine dissimulée qu'il se rendit au lieu de rendez vous. La piscine. Sherlock était déjà présent and il arriva. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul impatient.

"Nostalgique, Moriarty? lança le detective, en désignant la piscine.

- je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler Jim. répliqua Moriarty, faussement outrager. Au point ou en est… Et non, ce n'est pas de la nostalgie. Je voulais juste rappeler a ta mémoire que j'ai faillis te tuer. Ainsi que ton pantin. Histoire que tu n'oublie pas qui a le pouvoir."

_ Durant sa tirade, il s'était rapproché du détective, si bien, que ces derniers mots n'avaient été qu'un simple murmure au creux de son oreille. Le détective se fit violence pour ne pas toucher son ennemi. Il avait tellement envie de le frapper, le blesser, l'embrasser, le mordre, le prendre. Ces sentiments étranges étaient nouveaux pour lui, il ne savait comment les gérer, les contrôler. Il était complètement perdu. Et même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître, Moriarty le remarqua et s'en amusa, lui lancent une pique a laquelle il ne put répondre.

" T'as perdu ta langue, Sherlock?

- T'aimerai.

- Non. J'en ai encore besoin."

_ Le criminel ne laissa pas de temps de réaction à Sherlock et se jeta sur ses lèvres, les mordants, les suçants, les dévorants, mêlant leurs langues dans une violence presque tendre. Tout n'était que haine, et passion. Car pour deux hommes comme eux, la passion ne pouvait exister que sous sa forme la plus extreme, baignant dans cette violence, aphrodisiaque pour eux. Ils se séparèrent a bout de souffle. Sherlock avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il devenait. Peur de ce que Moriarty -Jim- Avait fait de lui. et pourtant, c'était sa seule manière de ne pas s'ennuyer, d'exister, un peu. C'était 10 fois de plus fort qu'un cas. Pour le criminel aussi, c'était bénéfique. Il ne s'était jamais autant amusé. Même mettre une bombe sur le petit chien du détective n'avait pas été aussi jouissif.

_ Le baiser reprit, le sang se mélangeait dans leurs bouches, les ongles s'enfonçaient dans la chaire, rien n'était si délectable, c'était tellement…intense. Les vêtements se retrouvèrent vite au sol. Moriarty donnait des coup de reins incessant, frottant leurs érections. Sherlock grogna. c'était une telle mélodie a ses oreilles. La main du détective descendit le long du torse du criminel pour arriver a la limite de on boxer, arrachant chaque bout de peau sur son passage, laissant des trainés rouge sur la chair blanche. Il se saisit du sexe tendu de son ennemi et commença a la masturber sans aucune délicatesse, le griffant par endroit faisant gémir l'irlandais. Sherlock s'arrêta brusquement.

" Qu'est ce que tu fais?

- Je veux t'entendre le dire.

- Prend moi, Sherlock.

- Supplie moi.

- Prend moi, putain Sherlock. Baise moi !"

_ Moriarty perdait son rôle de dominant qu'il avait toujours eu. Il perdait totalement le contrôle. Mais a ce moment, il s'en fichait. Il voulais juste sentir sa némésis en lui. Ce dernier le pénétra violemment, sans même le préparer. Sa chaire le brulait, la dupeur était omniprésente. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. le plaisir n'en était que plus grand. Sherlock s'enfonçait toujours plus en lui, lui arrachant des cri toujours plus délectables. C'était si bon. Il sentit les dents du détective dans son dos, entaillant sa chair. Il n'en fallu pas plus a Jim pour que l'orgasme le fauche. Sherlock le suivit de près. Il se retira. Les jambes tremblantes de Moriarty le lâchèrent, il tomba a terre, a bout de souffle. Jamais le criminel ne s'était sentit aussi faible, aussi_ soumis._ C'était la première fois que son autorité, sa puissance, sa domination se retrouvait mise en cause. La première fois qu'il perdait le contrôle a ce point. Et le pire, c'était que Sherlock en était la cause. C'est sur, avec lui il ne s'ennuyait pas. Les rôles étaient inversés et maintenant, il était sérieusement dans la il avait tellement envie devoir ce que cela donnerai.

_ Jim se releva et se rhabilla, ramassant ses vêtements mes a ceux du detective.

" Tu avais raison, la dernière fois. Tu as beau être du coté des anges, tu n'en est surement pas un.

- Qu'as tu fait de moi?"

_ Moriarty ne répondit pas, laissant l'anglais réfléchir seul, en profitant pour se plonger lui aussi dans ses pensées.

" Que dirais tu de venir faire un tour de l'autre coté? Imagine notre pouvoir. Ton pouvoir. Cette sensation. En permanence."

_ Il vit une lueur traversé le regard de Sherlock. Il sembla réfléchir un moment.

"Non.

- Non? Pourquoi ? A quoi cela te sert d'être du bon coté puisque ce n'est pas pour sauver les gens? C'est beaucoup plus _fun _d'organiser plutôt que de résoudre."

_Sherlock réfléchît. c'est vrai qu'il ne savais pas trop pourquoi il était la, juste un peu de hasard peut être, juste pour le frissons des cas, aussi. Il imagina sa vie 'de l'autre coté' . Moriarty se délecta. Il avait implanter l'idée dans l'esprit du détective. Il n'avait plus qu'a la laisser germer. Il l'embrassa, puis s'en alla tranquillement, laissant sa némésis un peu pantelant a coté de la piscine.

_ Sherlock était troublé. Ces derniers jours, c'était comme s'il ne se connaissait -reconnaissait- plus. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait vraiment envie de changer de camp. Cette idée lui hantait l'esprit nuit et jour. Au bout de trois jour, il prit sa décision. Au diable le bien. De toute manière il était mort aux yeux de tous. Et puis, il avait besoin de tout ce qu'il ressentait avec Moriarty. Le pouvoir. Cette haine lui était devenue essentielle pour sa survie. cela faisait seulement trous jour, et ça lui manquant déjà.

_"J'acepte la proposition. SH"_

_"Je savais que tu serai raisonnable JM"_

_" Tour de londres. Dix minutes. JM"_

_" Toujours pas de nostalgie? SH"_

_" No comment. Rejoins moi, c'est tout. JM"_

_ Sherlock sortit et héla un taxi. Arrivé a destination, il remonta son écharpe sur son visage. Il ne devait pas être reconnu. Heureusement, le mauvais temps londonien l'aidait. Il regarda au tour de lui. Il ne vit pas sa nemesis, puis finalement, le reconnu. Lui aussi était camouflé. Il avait presque oublié que le criminel aussi était censé être mort. Il échangèrent un simple regard et Moriarty lui intima silencieusement de le suivre, ce qu'il fit. le silence fut rompu seulement quand ils arrivèrent dans le taxi.

"Je te manquais tant que ça?

- Faut croire…"

_ Moriarty se rapprocha de Sherlock et le mordilla gentiment dans le cou. Le détective emprisonna ses lèvres, les maltraitant comme jamais. Trois jours. Trois putain de jours. Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour tenir autant. Et d'ailleurs, ça se voyait bien. Moriarty le remarqua , se moqua gentiment avant de descendre ses doigts, précédemment occupés a tiré les cheveux du brun, afin de défaire sa boucle de ceinture. Il ne put retenir un gémissement quand le criminel le prit en bouche. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Jim avait une bouche faite pour lui. La voiture s'arrêta. les gémissement du détective se transformèrent en cris. La porte s'ouvrit soudain.

"contrôle d'identité messi…."

_ le policier ne put finir sa phrase, choqué par la posture des deux hommes. Moriarty se releva et Sherlock posa un regard assassin, remplis de frustration et de colère sur le policier qui eut du mal a déglutir. Le détective se rhabilla et descendit de la voiture. Tout le reste se passa très vite. La frustration envahis le brun qui attrapa l'arme de l'agent et le cribla de balle. les collègue du mort se précipitèrent sur lui mais eurent le droit au même sort. Jamais Sherlock n'avait paru aussi dangereux qu'a ce moment. moriarty ne put s'empêcher de le comparer a une bête sauvage.

" Hey, mais c'est She-"

_ le passant n'eut pas le temps de finir que déjà son corps inanimé touchait le sol. Mais cela n'empêcha pas la rumeur de se répandre. En quelques secondes, tout le monde reconnu e détective consultant qui, prit de panique remonta dans la voiture qui démarra en trombe.

" Je vois que tu t'habitue vite a ton statut de criminel, Honey."

_Son ex-ennemi lui lança un regard noir, dissuadant le criminel de continuer a le se plongea dans ses pensées. Il avait tué 5 hommes…Et ça ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Son coté 'sombre' prenait le pas sur lui plus vite qu'il n'aurai cru. Il ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail. Des gens l'avaient reconnu. Il était censé être mort. Il avait tué 5 hommes. Il serai donc 'recherché'. Il devait quitter le pays.

" On doit partir. Lâcha t il alors que Moriarty l'interrogea du regard. On est mort, souviens toi, ils m'ont reconnu. On doit partir.

- Ok. Choisi ta destination."

_ Le détective fut étonné de la réaction de l'irlandais. Il allais prendre la parole quand son portable vibra.

_"Je sais que tu n'es pas mort. Que t'es t il arrivé, pourquoi n'es tu pas venu me trouver? John."_

"N'importe où, mais loin"

_"Adieu, John. SH"_


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3:

_ Cinq mois c'étaient écoulés. Depuis, ils avaient changés d'identité, de pays, et régnaient en maitre sur le réseau criminel, organisant la plupart des crimes majeurs que le monde ai connu. Leur haine les dominait toujours, mais leurs besoin de violence les rongeaient toujours plus, les entrainant dans un sadomasochisme glauque. Mais ils s'en fichaient. C'était trop bon pour eux, c'était leurs manière de s'exprimer.

"Alors, quoi de neuf? demanda Sherlock a sa némésis qui venait de rentré.

- Scottland Yard patauge sur TOUTES es affaires qu'on leurs donne. Ils sont perdus sans toi."

_Sherlock plaqua son amant contre le plan de travail de la cuisine et l'embrassa furieusement. Moriarty attrapa un couteau proche et menaça son amant. Ils n'avaient jamais utilisé d'arme avant. Mais ca promettait d'être intéressant. Il plaça le couteau sous la gorge de sa némésis et continua a l' défît les boutons de sa chemise un a un puis caressa la peau blanche avec la lame, l'entaillant par endroits, laissant de longues trainés rouges. Moriarty quitta ses lèvres pour venir lécher le sang délicieusement avant de le faire gouter a son amant. Sherlock ne dit rient et se contenta de descendre dans le cou de l'irlandais pour le mordre, laissant la marque de ses dents dans sa chair. Jim gémît. Il poussa son ennemi contre le mur opposé , le menaçant toujours. Il défît son pantalon, suivit de son caleçon, et, sans préliminaire ni préparation, le pénétra, enfonçant le couteau dans la chair comme il s'enfonçait en lui. Le détective cria. Moriarty ne put dire s'il s'agissait de douleur ou de plaisir. Plus les coups de reins étaient violent plus le couteau lacerait la peau. C'était trop bon, trop puissant pour les deux ennemis. La douleur courrait dans les nerf de l'ex détective, le rendant positivement fou. La jouissance les emportât presque simultanément. sherlock vint en premier, son corps se tendant au maximum et Moriarty donna un ultime coup de rein qui le fit venir a son tour. La lamées plantât plus profondément que jamais dans la poitrine de sa némésis qui tomba a terre, le sang se repensant autour de lui. Moriarty lâcha son arme qui rejoignit le détective dans un bruit métallique. Son jouet, sa meilleur distraction venait de mourir. Qu'allait il faire, maintenant? retourner jouer avec les gens ordinaire? Non, pas après Sherlock. Ce serai trop fade. Moriarty essaya alors pendant un moment de s'amuser comme il pouvait mais le monde était ennuyeux. A mourir d'ennui, même.

Fin


End file.
